d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigak, Orc Berzerker
This NPC started out going to be my PC's end goal for a recent campaign, but it wasn't until later that I realized the fine print on the Frenzied Berserker prestige class made him a danger to his friends as well as his enemies while in a frenzy. So, I modified this character into NPC status (and made him a full Orc rather than Half-Orc). Nigak is pit fighter/gladiator/slave often used to torment other captives of whatever crime organization you may wish to incorporate him with. Typically, he's let into an arena with the victims, and then his overseers shoot him with a dart, provoking his frenzy (and with a +2 Will save, he likely won't be resisting it even if he wanted to). The Frenzied Berserker prestige class, and the Monkey Fist, Intimidating Rage, and Destructive Rage feats are all from the sourcebook. plus |fort=+14 |ref=+4 |will=+2 |spd=40 ft. (30 ft. in armor) |melee=''large +1 keen greatsword'' / ( damage, 17-20/×2) |BAB= |grp=+15 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Rage, Frenzy, Cleave, Supreme Cleave |gear=Amulet of Natural Armor +1, Mithral Breastplate +1, Large +1 Keen Greatsword |sa= |str=22 |dex=14 |con=16 |int=9 |wis=11 |cha=6 |sq= |feats=Power Attack, Cleave, Intimidating Rage, Destructive Rage, Monkey Grip, Diehard(B) |skills= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |possessions= |variants='Rage (Ex):' A barbarian can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the barbarian’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 17th-level barbarian, at which point this limitation no longer applies). A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Nigak can rage 2 times/day. Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a barbarian retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Frenzy (Ex): A frenzied berzerker can enter a frenzy during combat. While frenzied, he gains a +6 bonus to Strength and, if he takes a full attack action, gains a single extra attack each round at his highest bonus (this latter effect is not cumulative with haste or other effects that grant additional attacks.) However, he also takes a -4 penalty to Armor Class and takes 2 points of nonlethal damage per round. A frenzy lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 plus the frenzied berzerker's Constitution modifier. To end a frenzy before its duration expires, the character may attempt a DC 20 Will save once per round as a free action. Success ends the frenzy immediately; failure means it continues. The effects of a frenzy stack with those from any rage ability the character may have. The character can enter a frenzy as a free action. Even though this takes no time, he can do it only during his turn, not in response to another's action. In addition, if he takes damage from an attack, spell, trap, or any other source, he automatically enters a frenzy at the start of his next action as long as he still has at least one daliy usage of the ability left. To avoid entering a frenzy in response to a provoking effect, the character must make a successful Will save (DC 10 + points of damage taken since his last action) at the start of his next turn. While frenzied, the character cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Intimidate), the Concentration skill, or any abilitys that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells, drink potions, activate magic items, or read scrolls. He can use any feat he has except for Combat Expertise, item creation feats, or metamagic feats. He can use his special ability to inspire frenzy normally. During a frenzy, the frenzied berzerker must attack those he perceives as foes to the best of his ability. Should he run out of enemies before the frenzy expires, his rampage continues. He must then attack the nearest creature (determine randomly if several potential foes are equidistant) and fight that opponent without regard for friendship, innocence, or health (the target's, or his own). When a frenzy ends, the frenzied berzerker is fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity, unable to charge or run) for the duration of the encounter. If the character is still under the effect of a rage ability, the fatigued condition does not apply until the rage ends - at which point, the character is exhausted, not merely fatigued. Diehard (Ex): A frenzied berserker gains Diehard as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. Supreme Cleave (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a frenzied berserker can take a 5-foot step between attacks when using the Cleave or Great Cleave feat. He is still limited to one such adjustment per round, so he cannot use this ability during a round in which he's already taken a 5-foot step. Deathless Frenzy (Ex): At 4th level and higher, a frenzied berserker can scorn death and unconciousness while in a frenzy. As long as his frenzy continues, he is not treated as disabled at 0 hit points, nor is he treated as dying at -1 to -9 hit points. Even if reduced to -10 hit points or less, he still continues to fight normally until his frenzy ends. At that point, the effects of his wounds apply normally if they have not been healed. This ability does not prevent death from massive damage or from spells such as slay living, or disintegrate. }} ---- So, the above stats give Nigak's standard melee attack, but that's when he's not raging, nor frenzied, and without Power Attack factored in. Nigak's standard melee attack with his large greatsword is +9 (BAB), +6 (Str), +1 (Enchantment), -2 (Large weapon) = +14/+9, with 3d6 (base), +9 (Str ×1.5 for two-handed weapon), +1 (Enchantment) = 3d6+10 damage. At the beginning of combat, Nigak will likely use both his Rage and Frenzy abilities as soon as possible. Using both at once means the effects last 8 rounds (Con bonus + Rage Con bonus + 3) and he will be exhausted (move at half speed, -6 to Str and Dex, becomes fatigued after one hour of rest (which requires another full 8 hours rest to recover from)) after that time. But during that time, he will gain +10 Str (+4 from Rage, +6 from Frenzy), +4 Con, +2 on Will saves, and -6 to AC (-2 from Rage, -4 from Frenzy). He also gains an additional attack due to Frenzy, and gains 20 hit points due to his increased Con. His stats then become modified as below, all else stays the same: AC 13, touch 7, flat-footed 13 (+1 natural, +2 Dex, +6 armor, -2 Rage, -4 Frenzy) hp 123, Melee large +1 keen greatsword / / ( damage, 17-20/×2)* Base Atk ; Abilities Str , Con * These stats already modified with a -2/+4 Power Attack And of course, during his frenzy, Nigak will not fall unconscious or be considered dying unless targeted by an instant death spell, or death from massive damage. While Nigak will not fall unconscious due to his nonlethal damage (caused by Frenzy) this should still be tracked as when it equals his current hit point Nigak will become staggered and restricted to a standard action or move action each round. He ceases being staggered when his current hit points once again exceed his nonlethal damage Above is his 'standard' Power Attack modifier, but if needed, his maximum Power Attack would be -9/+18 (good for helpless victims), making his greatsword attack / / ( damage, 17-20/×2).